1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly to an auxiliary brush holder for a vacuum cleaner which can hold a plurality of auxiliary brushes.
2. Prior Art
A vacuum cleaner is an electrical appliance for removing dirt from carpets or floors by suction. Generally, the vacuum cleaner is classified as a canister type vacuum cleaner and an upright type vacuum cleaner.
In the upright type vacuum cleaner, a cleaner body section is integrally formed with a brush section so that the brush section moves together with the cleaner body section while cleaning. Therefore, the upright type vacuum cleaner does not occupy large space when stored or operated, and can be easily handled while cleaning.
In the canister type vacuum cleaner, a cleaner body section is separated from a brush section so that the brush section can separately move with respect to the cleaner body section while cleaning. Therefore, even when dust is collected on high places such as bookshelves, the user can easily remove dirt by simply moving the brush section onto the bookshelf without lifting the heavy cleaner body section.
When it is required to clean a specific place, such as a corner or a window sill, an auxiliary brush, such as a crevice tool or a floor brush, is assembled into an extension pipe instead of a brush head. Recently, in order to prevent the loss of the auxiliary brushes and in order to easily use the auxiliary brushes, vacuum cleaners capable of storing the auxiliary brushes therein have been developed.
FIG. 3 shows a conventional canister type vacuum cleaner 10 having a recess for storing the auxiliary brushes. As shown in the figure, conventional vacuum cleaner 10 has a body 1 provided at both sides thereof with wheels 6. Body 1 is formed at its inner portion with a dust collection chamber (not shown), in which a trash bag (not shown) is installed, and a blowing chamber (not shown) in which a blower assembly is installed.
Provided at a front wall of body 1 is a neck pipe 5 into which one end of a flexible hose 2 is inserted. The other end of flexible hose 2 is connected to an extension pipe (not shown) so as to guide impurities, such as dust, into the dust collecting chamber through a brush assembly (not shown).
In addition, body 1 is formed at an upper surface thereof with a recess 9 for storing the auxiliary brushes such as a floor brush 8 or a crevice tool 7. Cover 3 for preventing the auxiliary brushes from coming out of recess 9 is hinged to an upper portion of recess 9.
In conventional vacuum cleaner 10, when the blower assembly installed in the blowing chamber is driven, air including the impurities is sucked through the brush assembly. Then, the impurities are collected in the dust collecting chamber, and the filtered air is discharged out of vacuum cleaner 10.
When it is required to use the auxiliary brushes, the user picks up the auxiliary brushes from recess 9 by opening cover 3, so the user can easily use the auxiliary brushes.
However, since conventional vacuum cleaner 10 must form recess 9 on body 1, not only is the size of body 1 increased, but also it is difficult to manufacture body 1. In addition, the conventional vacuum cleaner 10 occupies a large space when stored.
On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,722 issued to McKnight discloses a vacuum cleaner having a tool storage arrangement which is formed at a front portion of a housing. However, since the tool storage arrangement is formed in the housing, the size of the vacuum cleaner is increased.